The Airheads
by Candyglue
Summary: CAMP ROCK While mopping over the Birdhouse that never was, Jason runs into another airhead. Short and Cute one-shot. Jason X Ella


Disclaimer: Don't

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Nothing.

Um, so I am still working on my X-Men and X-Men Evolution stories, for all of my people waiting for those updates, but I saw Camp Rock recently, and I loved the character of Jason. Mainly 'cause he's like an airhead, and I love airheads, 'cause I am one. XD

I didn't feel like making an o.c. for him to be with in his story, so I used the other 'airhead' of the movie!

Oh, beware! Fluffness!

Enjoy!

OOoo

"Damn Shane. Always promises, but never follows through." Jason said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and kicked a pebble into the silver lake.

Jason had been so happy to hear that Shane was going back to camp, so he could make him a birdhouse. But no, Shane was to busy for little old Jason and his birdhouse. The final Jam had ended so camp was almost over and there was no birdhouse insight.

"If I had asked a monkey to build me a birdhouse," He continued. "He would of done it! Wait, he wouldn't be able to build one 'cause I can't speak monkey, and then I can't ask him."

"The monkey could have been a girl you know."

Jason immediately turned to see where this voice came from. Standing in front of him was a brown-haired girl that was wearing clothes that looked too expensive for summer camp.

"But what difference would it make?"

"Well, I heard that girl monkeys are smarter then boy monkeys. So maybe girl monkeys could speak English!" The girl replied.

"Oh! I get it! But Shane could of built me a birdhouse anyway! That's what you do at summer camp! Build stuff! And re-connect with natures!" **(a/n: Yes, he did say natures.)**

"Well, not at this camp. In this camp we sing and dance, and…and…. And stuff like that!"

"Ohhhhh, right, I forgot."

"Hi! I'm Ella by the way!" Ella said extending a hand.

"I'm Jason!"

"Jason, as in Jason from Connect Three?"

"Uh, I think so!"

"Oh my god! No way! That's so cool! You must have like a ton of girl-friends, and friends, and money!"

"Well, I do have a lot of money, but all the girl's go for Shane, and I'm on the road so much I don't have many friends. And most people don't like to hang out with me 'cause they say I'm stupid."

"Aw, that's so sad! Well, I don't think your stupid!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"So you're like, my friend?"

"Totally!"

"Cool! C'mon! You have to meet Shane and Nate!"

Next thing Ella knew she was being dragged off to meet the rest of Connect Three.

OOoo

When Jason finally found Nate, he was talking to their manager.

"Hey Nate! Meet Ella! She's my new friend!"

"Not now Jason." Nate said through his teeth, "I am talking abut something very serious. Now go!"

"Sorry Ella." Jason said dragging his feet. "Nate's to busy and if Shane wasn't there, he was probably making out with Mitchie or something. And that would be gross! Walking in on them kissing!"

"You think kissing gross?" Ella asked

"Uh, yeah, kind of."

"Hey! How about you meet my friends!" She said changing the subject.

"Ok!"

"Look! My cabin is right over there!"

Ella walked over to her cabin and opened the door. "Heloooooo? Any one here?" No answer. "Hm, guess they're not here. Want to come inside?"

"Sure." They walked inside.

"So this is my bed, Tess's bed, Peggy's bed…"

"That's the girl who won the final jam right?"

"Yeah."

"She gets to sing with Shane! By the way, I thought you were really good!"

"Really? Thanks. But I barely did anything!"

"Yeah, but you're pretty, so that's ok!" Jason said sitting down on her bed.

Ella couldn't help but smile to her self. He had called her pretty.

"So, tell me about yourself Miss Ella!" He said. She giggled again and sat down.

"Well, I'm from California, I'm 16, a have a bunch of brothers and sisters, most of which are older and all have been to Camp Rock. My whole family loves to sing and dance! I really only became friends with Tess 'cause I wanted to be popular, and now I regret that 'cause a lot of people think I'm mean." She said crossing her arms. "But I'm not! Honest!"

"Hey! I believe you!" He held his arms up.

"So tell me about you!"

"Ok, I'm from New York City, I'm 17, wait, maybe I'm 18. Hm, whatever, either one. I met Nate and Shane here at Camp Rock a couple years ago, and then we formed Connect three. And now we are international superstars!" He said while taking bows. They both laughed. Then he continued. "Even though Shane and Nate are brothers, I'm just a really good friend."

"Cool! Hey could you help me decide on something?"

"Sure." She went to her closet and retrieved two bottles of nail polish and then brought them back to the bed and sat down.

"Which one should I put on?"

"But they're the same color…"

"I know."

"Ah, I see your problem… Hm, I know! Do one hand this bottle. And the other hand this one! They're the same color, so it'll look the same, and you can use both bottles!"

"Wow! You're so smart!" She giggled because he had helped her figure out one of her biggest problems,

"No one's ever called me smart before." He said very seriously. He moved closer to her on the bed and looked her in the eyes. "Every one calls me stupid, or dumb, never smart."

"Wow, me to. Every one thinks I'm dumb! And no one ever calls me pretty. All the boys go out with me so they can try and get a shot at Tess." She said blushing and hiding her face with her hands. He immediately cupped her face with his own hands.

" I think your beautiful." He said looking her in the eyes again. And then he kissed her. But very softly on the lips.

"Whoa, I've never kissed someone before. She said blushing again.

"Really, well, neither have I." This time he blushed.

"Hey, uh," He started to stutter, and put his hand behind his neck." Uh, you know, I kind of really like you and uh, willyougooutwithmesometime?"

"What?"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME SOME TIME!" He nearly screamed. But then covered his mouth with his hands.

"You mean like, be your girlfriend?" He nodded, still covering his mouth. "Yeah! Like, sure! Cool! I have a real boy-fiend!"

"And I have a real girlfriend! He jumped up and pulled he hands so she was standing.

"C'mon! Lets dance!" Soon they were twirling and dancing to non-existing music. Then he stopped. "Hey remember when I said that kissing was gross?"

"Yeah."

"Well, its only gross when I'm not doing it, so, can I kiss you again?"

"Sure! No need to a…" But before she could finish their lips meet again. Harder this time, but still sweet.

"Hey remember how I helped you with the nail polish?" He said still holding her.

"Yep!"

"Well, can you help me?" She nodded. "Great, but will need a net and some other catching stuff."

"Wait, why?"

"So we can catch a girl monkey to build me a birdhouse!"

She laughed and they kissed again.

But little did she know, he was serious.

**XxEndxX**

OOoo

Ok, hoped you liked it! Oh please review!

Peace, Love,

Candy!


End file.
